<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Season by kopycat_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573841">Favorite Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101'>kopycat_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Slash, Teen Romance, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I can’t believe you hate almost <strong>all </strong>the seasons, though,” Marc goes on, before plopping another spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth.                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you’re as pale and scrawny as me, the weather is always trying to kill you,” the redhead deadpans, huffing dramatically. The action makes his bangs flutter out of his face for a second, before they drift back in place. “It’s bullshit.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marc and Nathaniel go on a date and end up talking about the seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MiraculousLadybug</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For NathMarc November Day 15: Your favorite season</p><p>I interpreted the prompt as the boys talking about their favorite seasons, because learning the little things about your significant other is fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“I <em>hate</em> Summer,” Nathaniel groans loudly, throwing his head back, baring the long line of his pale throat. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand in a rough motion. “Fucking bullshit sun. I’m turning into a lobster here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc finds himself snorting at his boyfriend’s antics, forcing his gaze away from the other’s tantalizing throat. “You’re acting like you’re stranded in a desert.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure as hell feels like it,” the redhead grumps with a little scowl. “I’m sweating balls here, Marc. Feels like I’m stuck in Satan’s asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc howls in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…Laugh at my suffering…”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nath…Nath, <em>please</em>,” Marc wheezes. “Oh my <em>God</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true and I should say it,” the redhead deadpans, plucking at his shirt with a face of disgust. Marc manages to control his laughter to the occasional giggle, covering his mouth with his hand. “I can’t wear any less layers, with my binder on. I’m always baking.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” the writer frowns, reaching a hand out to rub at his boyfriend’s back sympathetically. “You want to go somewhere with AC…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>please</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two sit in Nathaniel’s favorite frozen yogurt place, the air conditioning cool on their heated skin.</p><p> </p><p>“If you hate Summer…does that mean you’re a fan of Winter?” Marc wonders aloud, digging into his frozen yogurt sundae and fishing out a piece of strawberry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell no! Winter’s so <em>cold</em>,” his boyfriend emphasizes with a shiver. “Stupid, cold, white shit everywhere…”</p><p> </p><p>The writer finds himself snorting, giggling at the exaggerated words. “S-Spring then…?”</p><p> </p><p>“And suffer with <em>my</em> allergies? Yeah, no,” the redhead says, wrinkling his nose cutely. “Not the worst, but not the best season either.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you like Autumn,” Marc nods, finally getting his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably the least awful season for me, personally,” Nathaniel shrugs sheepishly, scratching at his cheek. “Decent temperature, no allergies, my birthday’s in October, and I get free candy on Halloween. Only downside is starting school after summer break, but we can’t win ‘em all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, that’s all really valid reasoning,” Marc nods, finding himself laugh a little. “I personally am okay with most seasons, but I like Spring and Autumn the best? I guess because the temperatures are cool enough that I can wear my usual clothes without worrying about being too hot or too cold…”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel eyes his hands. “Wait, do you wear your fingerless gloves even during Winter…?”</p><p> </p><p>Marc very pointedly does not answer, just scooping another bit of frozen yogurt in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Marc. Marc, <em>no</em>,” the artist sputters out a laugh, sounding a little horrified. “Oh my God, Marc, you need to wear <em>actual winter gloves</em> when it snows.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc finishes his bite of icy treat. “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not!” Nathaniel says, scandalized. “Jesus, Marc, you’ll get frostbite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I haven’t yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Marc</em>!” Nathaniel shrieks, before laughing up a storm.</p><p> </p><p>Marc just leans back in his seat, watching his boyfriend’s mirth with a smile on his lips, heart warm and full.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ve gotta protect you from yourself during Winter,” the redhead snorts with a shake of his head, cocking a brow and looking back at the writer pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll do it for you and Summer,” Marc says, nudging the other’s sundae container closer to his boyfriend with his spoon. “It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel shakes his head, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you hate almost <em>all</em> the seasons, though,” Marc goes on, before plopping another spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth.</p><p>                                                                         </p><p>“When you’re as pale and scrawny as me, the weather is always trying to kill you,” the redhead deadpans, huffing dramatically. The action makes his bangs flutter out of his face for a second, before they drift back in place. “It’s bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“But every season has its good and bad points. And each one has gorgeous sights and wonderful and inspiring things!” Marc goes on, with a laugh. “Sure, Winter is cold and a little unpleasant. But freshly fallen snow looks beautiful, coating the landscape in white, while you’re inside and enjoying the warmth.”</p><p> </p><p>“The aesthetics are gorgeous,” Nathaniel admits, twirling his spoon in his sundae, “And I’ve been inspired to draw and paint them because of it. But actually going outside in that weather is <em>hell</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, fair,” the writer hums, mulling over his thoughts with another spoonful of frozen yogurt. “But I just…I just feel inspired regardless, y’know? There’s so much <em>beauty</em> to it…”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel looks back at him, quiet and contemplative. Surveying Marc. Then a small smile spreads on his lips, something blatantly soft and fond.</p><p> </p><p>“You always look on the bright side, huh?” the other asks quietly. “That’s really admirable.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc finds his face going warm from both the praise and the way Nathaniel’s looking at him, so ridiculously fond and lovestruck.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just think there’s beauty and potential in everything, th-that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not many people do,” the redhead points out, achingly gentle, reaching out to lay his hand on Marc’s. Marc finds his face burning further as the artist rubs his thumb across the back of Marc’s hand, a move so automatic and domestic, it makes butterflies flutter in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The writer finds that for once, he can’t form any words. So he ducks his head and lets out a breathy giggle instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marc…?”</p><p> </p><p>The writer bites his lip, tentatively looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead moves his bangs behind his ear, with a smile that crinkles his eyes with fondness. The other’s eyes are bright, the blue so clear, they looked like reflections of the sunlit sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…No, I know…That with you by my side, I’d enjoy <em>any</em> season,” Nathaniel declares, in a voice so full of love, it drips from every word.</p><p> </p><p>Marc feels his breath leaving his lungs in a rush, heart soaring and his face instantly going warm with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me too,” he answers back quietly with a shy smile, grabbing onto Nathaniel’s hand and turning it over to thread their fingers together, palm-to-palm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, boyfriends being soft and fluffy goes brrrrr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>